


Drowning Lessons

by wallknees



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Punk, Bottom Spencer Reid, M/M, Smut, Switch Spencer Reid, Top Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallknees/pseuds/wallknees
Summary: A new guy joins the BAU team. Things get spicy between Spencer and him.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Drowning Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/740139) by Tara Gilesbie. 



> HEY im g01nvg to rite a fan f1c idk wat 1t vv1ll b3 4b0ut th0.???/??/??  
> Ok i fink i g0nning to rite 4 cR1m1n4L M1nD5 f4an f1cc.!!!11!

###  AN:Sp3c14l F4nGz to mys3lf fur f1n4lly ed1t1ng th1z ch4pt3r

Hi, my name is Dysentery Jinx Crowe Hawthorne-Wentz but my friends just call me DJ. I got that name cuz my Mom had Dysentery when she gave birth to me and dyed in childbirth. I’m not related to Pete Wentz but I wish I was cuz he is cool as Fuck. It is my 1st day at the BAU and I am super excited to meet the whole Team. I am wearing a black T-shirt with MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE on it and a black leather jacket with lots of studs on it. I am also wearing black ripped jeans with fishnets underneath and big black boots with yellow laces. I walk out of my car and walk to the door of the FBI. a guy opens the door and rudely looks at me when I walk in. I walk straight to the Behavioral Analysis Unit and go to the briefing room and a tall handsome man who is wearing a black suit with red tie and eyeliner and looks like an MCR member says “hello my name is Aaron Hotchner Welcome to the BAU” He introduces me to the people “this is Dysentery Hawthorne-Wentz he is new to the FBI” I say thank you and say “I am very happy to be here today, also y’all can just call me DJ ” (AN: y3z, Dysentrie 1z fr0m T3x4z) A boy came over to me and said “hello my name is DR Suspender Reid, nice to meet you!” he shook my hand and then another person came. “Hello I am Jenifer Jeaure but u can call me JJ and this is Pepelobe Grasia and Dedrik Morgen ” I smiled at them and greeted them. JJ was wearing a black and plaid mini skirt and a Linkin Park tee-shirt and she had big red eyeliner. Penelope was scene and she had an Invader Zim hoodie and black hair with neon streaks and raccoon tails and she had rainbow eyeliner that was even bigger than JJ’s, she wore a tee-shirt from a rave she went too and a rainbow tutu with black checkered tights. Derek wore a tight leather jacket with a black button-up shirt underneath and he had checkered suspenders and a checkered belt, he also had a fedora with checkered trim and dress pants and congress shoes. Another two peoples came and said to me “hello I am Emilia pretentous and this is David Ross, nice to meet you” Emilu was wearing a ripped black dress with a belt that had her gun on it and had hair and make-up like Elvira. Rossi had a mohawk and a battle vest with old people bands on it, he had split pants with one side yellow plaid and the other side normal jeans with zippers and stuff all over and patches with more old people bands on it. I greet them too and then I sat on the chair next to DR Red. Agent Hotch says the case and then we go on the plane. On the plane, Reid sits next to me. He is wearing a black button-up shirt with a red and black sweater vest, his tie has Green Day on it and he is wearing black and red eyeliner like fronk iero. I see his tie and say “hey do you like Green Day?”  
Reid smiled and looked at me and said “Yeah I love green day! What’s your favourite song?”  
“My favourite song is ‘Coming Clean’” I replied  
“That’s on Dookie, right? I love that album” he says  
“Yeah, me too,” I say as I smile at him. “Well, what’s your favourite song then?”  
“My fave song is F.O.D.” he replies  
“I like that song too!” I say to him.  
“Y’know there is a green day concert on Friday night and I have two tickets, maybe you could come with me? ” he asks as he moves closer to me.  
“Omfg yes, that would be awesome!”  
“Wonderful,” he says as he leans in and kisses my lips.  
I am surprised at first but then I lean into the kiss. The rest of the team was on a different part of the plane so they didn’t see us. I put my hand on his cheek and pull him closer. He runs his hands through my dark black hair with red streaks as we kiss passionately. Suddenly… Penelope walks in. “hey guys I just wanted to let you know------What the fuck?” I quickly pull back from DR. Red and he turns red like a tomato cuz he is embarrassed. “Garcia-- please don't tell anyone” he begs. “Ok Spencer, I won't tell anyone but you owe me a favour. Both of you.” she says.  
“Thank you so much Penelope” he replies and is relieved.  
“Your welcome, also I just wanted to let you guys know that the plane is landing soon.”  
Garcia leaves and I start to pack up my stuff to get off the plane. Spencer grabs my hand as I am about to leave. “Here’s my number btw, I’m really excited to see you on Friday” he gives me a piece of paper and a quick kiss before we go off the jet with everybody else. We go to work on the case and save the victims and then fly back home. On the plane, Spencer and I sat with everyone else even though we didn’t want to. I wanted to tease him a little to see how he would react so I put my hand on his thigh under the table. Hotch was talking to us. “You guys did a great job today. We caught the murderer before he murdered the hostage. Great job.” Aaron said. Spencer replied “Thank you sir” His voice suddenly went high cuz I put my cold hand down his pants. “Are you alright Reid?” Hotchner asked. “I’m doing great actually.” Spencer said in the most normal voice he could muster. Penelope giggled cuz she knew what was happening. “Alright then.” Agent Hotchner said then he walked to a different side of the plane to talk to Rossi. At this point, Reid was unable to control his moans and he was biting hard on a pillow as I kept touching him quickly. We were sitting in a booth chair that was facing away from the rest of the people on the plane. Spencer shoved his face into the pillow to stop him from moaning loudly as he came into my hand. I stroked him until there was nothing left and then I grabbed a tissue and cleaned him up. He didn’t get any on his clothes because I was really careful but he was super red and sweating cuz he hadn’t had an orgasm so good in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry lol this story sucks but dont worry its on porpoise (lol) I am inspired my immortal- idk if thats allowed idk but yeah and so yeah d0nT fL4M3 m3h pR3Pz!!1!!1! F4ngz <3


End file.
